Sakura Public High School
by JackoLillie
Summary: A new team with the same dream. The Sakura high baseball team will have to fight tooth and nail to reach Koshien. With no funding and very few members does this little team have even the slightest chance? OC NEEDED.
1. Chapter 1

The field stretched out beneath the grips of her boots, the widely over grown outfield lay littered with baseballs.

"Sakura Public High School." She outstretched her metallic baseball bat pointing it straight down centre field. The warm rays of the summer sun bounced off the metal filling her sights with its shine.

"I'm taking you to Koushien!" With her right hand she tossed up another white globe.

"But first." She stuck the ball sending it far out into the outfield.

"I need a team." She looked back at her non existent team mates and sighed heavily before plucking another ball from the basket at her feet.

*** Author Notes***

This is an OC story, it will have little interaction with the original cast (apart from a practice game). If you have an OC which you want to submit, please do.

There are a few things I must mention: Firstly, this is a Public school and wont have the finance to recruit amazing player, so keep that in mind.

Secondly, I am excepting boys, girls, coaches and team managers. Obviously I need nine players and a coach. Oh everyone will be first years (apart from the coach of course)

Thirdly, I'm not going to except amazing players who should be at a private school. So keep them realistic.

Fourthly the form, please stick to it as much as possible. Only the * questions NEED to be answered the rest are up to you.

***Name**

**Age- (I don't actually know how old first years are…)**

***Position. **

***Gender- that's a given.**

***Hair colour**

**Hair style**

***Eye colour.**

***Build **

**Suggestions for uniform.**

**Personality**

**Hidden Talents (doesn't have to be baseball related) **

**Why they join (I may change this)**

**Do they like baseball?**

**History. **

**Family. ( any siblings?)**

**Fears- **

**Secrets. **


	2. Hello Peoples

The clear blue sky seemed endless from her -less than comfortable- position laying on the bank of the playing field. The black hair which she had previously pulled away from her face now floated freely in the afternoon breeze. Baseball try outs were not due to begin for another ten minutes but she -a little rusty with her skills- decided to come in three hours early, so now she was bored out of her mind. The new recruits for the basketball team would occasionally wander past, at first she tried to convince them to join baseball but soon it became clear that baseball was a second rate sport at this school so she just quietly directed them to where they should be.

"Excuse me." A calm and cool voice woke her from her daydream about playing at Koushien.

"Basketballs down there and first right, you cant miss it." She said groggily not even bothering to look at the boy who was talking to her.

"I'm looking for the baseball team" His response came quickly as to not show any confusion. "I'm here for tryouts."

"Name and position." She asked quickly after pull a notepad from her pocket.

" Haru Yamamoto. I guess pitcher or first base." He answered his emerald green eyes fell onto the girl in front of him who had sat up and was wildly taking note. Most of her frame was hidden by a very baggy black zipper which was only zipped at the bottom.

"Well then Haru -you don't mind if I call you Haru, do you?" The girl asked as she trotted to the equipment bin. Haru nodded before she continued to speak. "Well Haru, I guess I'm your catcher" she smiled widely before pulling out the tattered catching equipment.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other members." Haru asked as she began strapping on the shin guards.

"We are the team." She tossed him a baseball and a glove before taking off her zipper and strapping on the chest protector.

"If I had big boobs then this would be very uncomfortable." She commented insuring a light pink blush passed over Haru's cheeks. "The names Colin, thanks for asking."

Haru ruffled his chestnut brown hair uncomfortably as he took up his position on top of the pile of dirt which should be the mound.

"Colin, have you played baseball before?" He asked casually as he lightly tossed her the ball as to warm up.

"Yeah I played in Middle school. Have you?" She answered as she throw the ball back, sensing that it wouldn't be a serious practice session she remained standing.

"I played casually with my friends but nothing serious." He answered before throwing it back. "Speaking of which, we have company."

Colin turned to see at tall boy at around six foot casually swinging one of the wooden bats. His bleach blond hair was tamed by a red head band.

"Haru?" The boy called out as he set his dark blue eyes on the lean build pitcher. "Didn't know you were going to join baseball." He said casually as he trotted over to see his old friend.

"Shou, you're actually joining a club?" The shock in Haru's voice was clear to hear as the two boys knuckle punched.

"Well I had to, I mean the catcher doesn't even understand the rules." Shou said mockingly as he turned to the ever irritable Colin. "You're suppose to crouch down."

Colin began giggling in a very girly manner. "Oh my mistake." As soon as Shou turned his attention back to his old class mate the smile on her face dropped quicker than a tonne of bricks out an aeroplane. She quickly removed her chest plate and shin guards before looking down at the ball in her hand. She drew back her right arm leg and leg before going through the motion and launching the ball straight towards Shou's head.

SMACK. Colin looked up to see the ball clutched in a gloved hand just in front of Shou's head.

"Its your lucky day." A sweet female voice called to Shou who at this point had just crapped himself.

"The names Aya Koshino and I've come to join the baseball team." Aya said smuggling as she allowed the ball to drop to the ground. "That wasn't very nice of you, Miss?"

"Yagiry. But Colin is fine." Colin reply as she began doing circles with her right shoulder in order to stretch it out.

" Are you the manager." Aya asked adjusted her two dark red braids and shuffled the straight bangs across her forehead.

"No." Colin replied dryly as she removed the last of the catching equipment. She calmly began digging around in her large bag.

" Only four member." Shou mentioned as he looked around his strong build was average for boys his age but as he stood next to the 5'4 Aya and below average -height wise- Haru he looked massive.

"Mind if I ask a few questions." Colin grabbed their attention. "For data gathering purposes." She added as to not sound like a creeper.

"Go ahead." Shou answered as he looked at the clipboard holding girl.

"Right or Left handed?"

"Right."

"Position?"

"Catcher or Third Base." Shou replied calmly.

"Middle School?"

"Bunkuya, same as Haru."

"Reason for joining?"

"Boredom."

"Any experience?"

"Nope." He finished with a sleepy yawn.

"The same to you Aya." Colin pulled out another piece of paper.

"Right. Centre Field. Shinjuka. I thought it would be fun. And no, but how hard can it be?" Aya answered quickly without need of hearing the questions again.

"Left. Pitcher. Bunkuya. I like base ball. Not particularly." Haru also answered rather quickly giving Colin little time to scribble on the paper. "Your turn."

"Ambidextrous. Catcher or first base. Koyokaya Junior Academy. I want to go to Koshien. I played on the team in junior high."

"Wait Koyokaya Junior is a private school, why are you here and not Koyokaya Academy?" Haru asked but soon regretted it as Colin looked as though she would spew.

"It's another 20 minutes by bus from where I live." She said as she composed herself. "I don't do well on transport." Haru couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl. "Seriously, being confined in a iron box isn't natural!"

"You want to go to Koshien? What's that?" Aya asked as she straightened her jogging trousers. Colin almost dropped at the question.

"it's a stadium." Haru answered seeing as Colin was about to pass out. "It hosts a summer and spring tournament .

"So cant we just go and watch." Aya posed a very plausible point.

"Play at Koshien. I want to play at Koshien!" Colin stressed flailing her arms.

"Is it even possible. I mean their was a big thing about a girls team this summer but they didn't even win." Aya pointed out rather bluntly.

"Hey, this isn't a girls team." Shou called out as he pointed at himself and his fellow male team mate.

"Yeah but that was a private school. With equipment and baseball scholarships." She pointed out again as she picked up the small black bag she had brought with her.

"So you're quitting?" Colin challenged as Aya jogged off to the path above the bank of the playing field.

"No, but just don't go saying things that aren't possible." She said before leaving.

"Stuck up little fuck." Colin said before picking up her own bag and walking in the opposite direction.

"….this is going to be a barrel of laughs." Shou sighed heavily before leaving the pitch with his old friend.

**Did ya like it? I know this is a little bit of a sucky start but with four people its very difficult. **


	3. Cleanup Batter Found

The next morning rose as usual to her empty apartment.

"Morning." She called out as she poured herself some cereal, the cramp kitchen left very little room for movement so she stuck with eating at the counter.

"Who the hell am I talking to?" She questioned herself as she finished off the small portion and made her way to the front door.

"Oh well I'm going now." She called back as she slipped on her running shoes. "Seriously Colin! Get a hold of yourself or you're gonna end up in the loony bin." She scolded herself as she slung her rucksack over her shoulder and began jogging to school.

She reached the field to be greeted by the all to familiar sound of wood hitting leather. "someone's here early." She said cheerfully as she trotted towards the sound.

But as she got closer she realised it wasn't the strong build of Shou or the lean physic of Haru, it wasn't even the petit frame of Aya. It was someone entirely new. A muscular yet feminine build only exaggerated by a light black strap top.

"Who the hell?" Colin stopped her approach and watched the girl carefully. Her brunette hair pulled back in a loose and low pony tail to keep her hair out of her chocolate brown eyes when she swung the bat.

Colin watched in awe as the girl cleared the ball to well into the outfield.

"Hitting a tossed ball is all well and good, but can you hit a pitch?" Colin challenged as she approached the girl pulling on her mit.

"Lets see." She smirked ,excepting Colins challenge she lightly tapped a ball over to Colins feet.

"We shall see." Colin placed her bag on the ground next to her. Lifting her right leg to took in a deep breath steadying her body before letting rip.

"Strike one." Colin said happily as she looked at the girls shocked face.

"How did you." She looked back at the dark circle on the wall behind her. Reaching into her bag Colin pulled out a second ball.

"Ready?" The girl nodded in response and took up a firm stance concentrating on the movements of the pitcher.

"Strike two." Colin called happily as the girl swung carelessly at her fastball missing it completely.

"Again." The mysterious hitter called to Colin as she plucked another ball out of her bag.

"As you command." Colin said as she drew up her leg, watching the girls features the look of determination shown through. As she finished her motion the ball flew elegantly from her hand, Colin was almost certain she couldn't hit it. Almost.

The bat made strong contact with the ball sending it flying over Colin's head right to the very edge of the playing zone.

"What's your name?" Colin asked strongly looking back at the very pleased batter.

"Tsuki Yamada." She answered as she swung her bat proudly.

"Well Tsuki, I think I've just found our clean up batter." Colin jogged over to the girl and out stretched her hand in a welcoming gesture.

"The names Colin, nice to meet you." The girl took her hand and shook it strongly causing Colin to wince in pain.

"Crap sorry." Tsuki pulled away immediately and examined her hand.

"Na it's my fault, I'm not suppose to pitch anymore." Colin looked back at the mound with sorrow in her eyes. "Oh well I'll just have to catch all the best pitches." She pointed to the spot where the catcher is usually positioned.

"Ecuss me, is this the baseball team." Colin couldn't help but clench her fist in excitement. If this person wanted to join that would be six members and she would be one step close to Koshien.

"Why yes it is, how may we help you?" Tsuki asked politely as to not scar off the -hopefully- new member.

"I would like to join your team." The tall muscular boy replied happily as he half walked half fell down the bank of the playing field.

"Well we cant just let anyone join." Tsuki said as she gently swung her bat.

"Yes we can." Colin strained a smile at Tsuki before gently tapping the ball off her head. The boy had joined them and was standing watching the girls antic with bewilderment. He brushed the brown mop on his head which he called hair away from his eyes.

"But we'll never get to Koshien if we take anyone." Tsuki retorted as she in turn tapped Colin on the head, but this time with a bat.

"We wont get to Koshien at all if we don't have enough players." Colin slapped her gently with her mit as she tried to hold back the laugher which bubbled up inside her.

"Well I think we could take them." Tsuki gabbed Colin playfully in the ribs before turning quickly to look at the green eyed boy. "Sure you can join, what's your name". Actually, what's yours?" She asked both new boy and Colin.

"Colin."

"Jun." The boy answered as she placed his bag down on the ground. "How many people are on the team?"

"Well with you and Tsuki here joining that's a grand total of the square root of 36 divided by one." Colin smiled as brushed off the dirt from her clothing.

"Six people!" The two replied in unison as they work out her simple mathematics.

"Morning Colin, I see we have new members." Shou grabbed their attention away, Shou strolled proudly towards the small group accompanied by Haru and Aya.

"Morning, this is Jun and Tsuki." Colin introduced both of the new members. "Shall we start practice." They all nodded in agreement and began running practicing both batting and fielding.

"Centre field." Tsuki called out to Shou, Aya and Jun who were in the outfield, but sadly due to lack of communication half the time the ball ended up in the grass rather than in a glove.

"dudes!" Colin called standing up. "Shou, practice pitching and catching with Haru. Aya stay in centre field. Jun stay right. Tsuki, I'll pitch for you."

With Colin instructions the gang rearranged themselves. Shou and Haru went off to practice pitching. Colin pitched for Tsuki who sent the balls to centre and right field where Aya and Jun caught most of the balls.

"We need someone to handle left field." Tsuki moaned as she struggled to get the ball far enough to the right. "Even a shortstop."

"Yeah it would be nice but right now Aya and Shou need to work on fielding." Colin commented as yet another ball flew a little to left for Aya's reach.

"Need a hand. Or glove." A small voice called from the benches.

"How long has she been…" Tsuki pointed to golden brown skinned girl who sat tentatively on the edge of the bench.

"Yeah thanks, just take….umm…" Colin looked at the 5'7 girl carefully. "Try short stop." Colin pointed to the space between second and third base.

"Oh my names Kana by the way." She called cheerfully as they resumed practice.

The rest of the day passed by without a hitch, not including: the broken bat, six plasters, a lost ball and a somewhat heated argument between Aya and Colin over a dropped ball. If only every day could be as…..peaceful as that day.


End file.
